


Oneshots: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

by little_frodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Just a small collection of oneshots about my favourte pairing: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Enjoy scenes out of my head!





	Oneshots: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to my collection of oneshots!
> 
> I thought, since I'm having so many short scenes in my head whenever I listen to some songs, why not create something small out of it? I don't know if I can update it so much - you know, working & stuff - but I will try whenever I find the time.
> 
> Excuse my bad english, it's not my native language so there might be a few problems with the grammar & the whole thing...Nethertheless, I hope you can enjoy the stories!
> 
> This story was created by a song that some of you might know:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxabLA7UQ9k
> 
> If you want to, enjoy this song while reading! Maybe you'll find yourself in the same mood as I did when I wrote it!
> 
> It's my first try in english on some HP-stories.

"What is on your mind, my lord?"

The husky voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed in the dark room, and it was cold. Goosebumps were rising all over his body, and even if he kept his eyes straight on the floor in front of him, he could feel the dark lords slit eyes burning on him.

"Every person has his weak spot, no matter how evil or corrupted he is. Every human being and wizard has this one point on which their heart is breaking, that opens up his deepest and desperatest feelings, a weak point that destroys him completely.", the dark lord whispered; he turned away from Lucius and looked out of the window.

"But Lord... why do you have to break him? He obeys you, he does everything for you...", Lucius gasped; he fell down broken on his knees and layed his head on the floor. He felt exactly how hot tears were coming up in his eyes.

"He's not with us with his deepest heart... but he will. You have to break them, Lucius, only then they have nothing else to live for, except for their undisciplined will to obey me, to obey their lord. And this is necessary. With all means."

"What do you just have in mind...." Lucius voice was breaking, and Lord Voldemort looked down on the badly shaking person on the ground.

"It's already set, and there is nothing you can do about. I even wouldn't allow it. It must happen, it's for his own best."

 

***

Draco didn't even knew why the Dark Lord applied him for this work; going to the house of a member of the order; he only remembered the cold eyes, that were telling him to do this directly and tonight.

The house was hidden in a muggle settlement where Draco never had been before. It was foggy this dark night, and although he had gave himself some light by using his wand, he didn't saw a lot until he reached the doorsteps to the stoned house.

The door was open, but only a small gap; Draco blew his nose. The air smelled metallic, and although he had done a lot of jobs for the Dark Lord, he wasn't able to ignore the sharp feeling of goosebumps that was running down his spine and his whole body.

Something was wrong here.

He opened the door with icecold fingers and pushed it away - he only flashed into the hallyway. Nothing to see here, except for an armchair that layed on the floor in the entrance of the next room.

With a hesitate and a deep breath he carefully took some steps into the house - the house was deep dark except for the lightning of his wand, that turned everything into a scary, blueish tone that didn't made him feel better.

He took two steps into the room where the armchair was laying; he held his wand tight. He flashed onto the floor on which where small splashes of blood - and suddenly there was a snow white hand visible in the light, and Draco felt on his knees gasping for air.

His wand fell out of his hand like it was nothing; the light set the whole white body into the blueish scene - it was a corpse.

Draco expelled a bloodcurdling scream; he couldn't believe who was lying there. With shaking hands he took the white, cold arms of the dead woman on the floor and pulled the corpse onto his lap. His head was exploding - there was nothing, nothing in there anymore except for the burning pain, that was running down deep into his body and heart. The body of the woman was so cold that Draco began to shake; but he couldn't let go of her.

With a fidgety movement he ran his fingers through her blood drained, long hair; he pressed his face to hers crying and shaking badly.

"No, not you.... why...wake up, come on...." he whimpered, while his tears where falling down on her face; but she wasn't moving. He screamed again while he was pressing the woman so close to his body that he nearly felt nothing else anymore - why her?

He was crying bitterly, his body was not calming down from the waves of pain that came up with every heartbeat - every second turned him even more numbed.

He stroked her arms softly; especially the one on her left, where the word "mudblood" was scratched in; "I should have took care of you", he whispered and stroked her hair again as if this would wake her up, but she wasn't moving; only her eyes stared empty into something that was far away from him, and in these cruel seconds he recognized that he had lost her forever...

****

"Some day he will understand", Lord Voldemort said quiet, his gaze slit over to Lucius' shaking face that looked up from the floor.

"How can he? The pain will kill him..."

"No, the pain will break him and will make him dead to everything else in this whole wide world..."


End file.
